In today's fast paced business environment, enterprise business applications are often offered as web based applications so that they can be run on conventional browsers available on most electronic devices. A service provider can offer the enterprise business application to its customers through a license or purchase agreement. However often times the enterprise business application provided by the service provider may not perfectly suit the customer's specific business requirements. The customer can address this issue by modifying the enterprise business application or alternatively creating an entirely new enterprise business application that is customized to the customer's requirements (thus not taking advantage of the enterprise business application provided by the service provider).
Both of these solutions have issues when it comes to supportability of the enterprise business application. In the first case, customer-made modifications to the enterprise business application can be incompatible with when application updates are provided by the service provider thus breaking the application. In the second case, customer-made enterprise business applications are unable to take advantage of future improvements created by the service provider since the customer-made enterprise business application is a standalone that does not reference the enterprise business application. As a result, business applications that have been customized for a customer can be an expensive investment.